


The Way to Vigil's Keep

by masserect



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Dragon Age Kink Meme, F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 22:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1581353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masserect/pseuds/masserect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Hero of Ferelden isn't what Mhairi  was expecting, but she looks forward to serving under him.  The Hero of Ferelden thinks that sounds just dandy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way to Vigil's Keep

The Warden-Commander of Ferelden did not know how to ride a horse.

It had been a shocking revelation. She had been so set on the image of the hero, the man who had become known as _The_ Grey Warden, that such a human failing had been entirely outside the realm of possibility.

She had also been somewhat disappointed to find that he wasn't ten feet tall and breathed fire. _That_ was probably for the better, though. He'd have to bend double to get through doors, and he wouldn't be much use with the paperwork, either.

They had met up two days' journey from the keep - at least, it would be two days on foot. Mhairi had arrived on horseback, but now her horse plodded along behind them, their packs slung over his back. The horse - which she called Ser Ludwig, after a great uncle - did not seem to mind, and to be truthful, neither did Mhairi. The weather was pleasant enough, just cold enough to make it bearable to march in armour, and the sky was blue, almost cloudless. It was peaceful, and to a soldier, that was something precious indeed.

They spoke little during the day. Beyond a brief introduction, Mhairi had a hard time coming up with a topic, and for his part, the new Commander seemed content to walk in silence, stopping only occasionally to pick up a leaf or flower by the wayside and ask their names, which she knew, and their uses, which she did not.

At the end of the day, they set camp a ways off the road, still without much conversation, and Mhairi built a fire while the Warden unpacked food and drink for the two of them.

After dinner, they sat with the fire between them. Mhairi took off her helmet, polished it - mostly out of habit - and then went on to her sword, polished and oiled it. It was not so much a necessity as a soothing ritual, something to ease her mind at the end of a day, and she set to the task with determination.

Across the fire, the Warden-Commander watched her with clear eyes from underneath his cowl. His own weapon lay across his lap, a staff that appeared not so much carved as broken straight off a dead, dry tree. It didn't look right - she'd always been under the impression that a wizard's staff should have a knob on the end. Another illusion shattered, she supposed.

"That is a dragonbone blade, is it not?"

Mhairi started at the sudden sound, nearly cutting her thumb on one razor-sharp edge. "Yes, Commander," she confirmed. The heat made the Warden's image flicker and waver as she looked up.

"That's impressive equipment for a mere guide."

"I was a knight," she said, and sheathed the dragonbone sword in a fluid motion, "in the king's service, until I was recruited a month ago."

"But you are not a Grey Warden," he stated, leaning back. "You lack the proper... smell."

She wasn't sure if she should take that as a compliment. "I have not taken the Joining yet. But I will become a Grey Warden, Commander. I look forward to serving under you."

It wasn't until the Commander started to laugh that she realized that her words could have another meaning, and she hoped the fire would hide the blush rising on her cheeks.

"I - I'm sorry, that was-"

"Not an invitation?" He interrupted her smoothly, with a lopsided grin. "Woe betide me, 'tis a bitter disappointment indeed."

She laughed, relieved that she had at least not offended him.

"I don't suppose you'd care to make one."

It seemed so unlike the grim and quiet man she had walked with for the better part of the day.

"Pardon?"

He shrugged. "Just a suggestion. I could go through the usual rituals, but you never know when we'll be knee-deep in Darkspawn, and that tends to kill the mood."

Usually, she would deal with such advances by pointedly ignoring them. But the situation was anything but usual. This was not some obnoxious drunk pawing at her, but the Warden-Commander himself, a living, breathing hero! She couldn't help but feel... intrigued by the invitation.

"And what about the Darkspawn?" she asked. "Surely, we need to keep watch."

He shook his head. "There is not a single Darkspawn in the vicinity. Trust me, I would know."

She could have smacked herself. Of course he would. _He_ was a Grey Warden. _The_ Grey Warden. And she was a foolish new recruit. Maker's Breath, another stupid mistake like that and she might as well jump on her sword.

"You need not think of excuses. If you would rather I leave you alone, I will do so. Just say the word."

Mhairi sighed. He may not be ten feet tall, but he was a handsome enough man. More than that, she felt drawn to him. Not because of the stories, or because of his looks. There seemed to be an honest longing in his request, and that was something she could relate to.

Still, her treacherous tongue was determined to complain, if only for the sake of complaining. "Is this proper? Commander?"

He sighed, his expression becoming neutral. "We are Grey Wardens. There is nothing 'proper' about that. Our existence is the 'lesser evil' option, but we are a sacrifice, nevertheless. All we can do is ensure that we die without regrets, and if I did not ask you this-" His smile returned. "-I would have regretted it."

Almost against her will, Mhairi smiled. "It could not hurt," she said, "could it?"

"It _could_ ," he said with a shrug. "I knew a man once who said he enjoyed being tied up and flogged. Personally, I was thinking of something rather less exotic."

Mhairi let out a startled chuckle and pulled herself up.

Something less exotic sounded good.

They spread their blankets near the fire, and the Commander helped her out of her mail. His fingers worked swiftly and with precision she would not have expected from a man unaccustomed to wearing heavy protection, but he spoke to her as he worked, told her of all the times he had to pull comrades out of their armour in order to tend their wounds. Darkspawn, bandits, demons, dragons, each victory brought with it new scars.

She shivered a bit when her breastplate fell, letting in the chilly evening breeze. Suddenly she felt self-conscious - she wore simple linen, stained and mended, and she must smell like sweat and metal.

He did not seem to notice as he relieved her of her gambeson and tunic. With only her smallclothes remaining, she shivered again, hugging herself when the cool air played across bare skin.

Then the Commander's hands were on her shoulders, and they were warm - _strangely_ warm, strong and dry. As he continued down her arms, the warmth seemed to spread, sink deeper inside her body. She purred, relaxing, leaning back against his chest, eyes closed. There was nothing sexual about the way he touched her - not _yet_ \- but the sensation was pleasurable nonetheless.

"The advantages of bedding a mage," said the Warden, with a hint of laughter in his voice, and bent to press a kiss at the nape of her neck.

Mhairi shivered, but for a different reason this time.

"I wonder if there are other parts that need warming up."

She did not protest when he begun to slide his hands up her arms to her shoulders again, then down across her chest. He cupped her breasts through her brassiere, squeezing gently, thumbs circling her nipples through the cloth. Mhairi hummed. Her body responded eagerly to the touch, and suddenly she was acutely aware of the texture of the cloth over her breasts, the heat radiating through it.

The Warden tugged at her nipples, and suddenly his fingertips were cold. She yelped, back arching, and heard a chuckle behind her. He played with her for a few moments more before letting go, leaving her nipples hard and aching, her entire body quietly reverberating with the sensation, the memory of his touch.

"Shall we get you out of this?" He slid a finger in between her breasts and pulled lightly at the garment covering them. She nodded, fumbled, but again he helped her out, snatched the brassiere away from her and tossed it on top of the rest of her clothes. Then his hands were back on her breasts, neither hot nor cold, but simply human this time.

He didn't need to use any tricks. Her breasts were sensitive, and his touch firm but gentle. He kissed her neck and nipped at her ears with his teeth, never hard enough to hurt her.

She could get used to this, she thought. Purring contentedly, she reached back, ran her hands awkwardly over his shoulders and combed her fingers through his hair.

Once she knew where she had him, she turned her head and sought his lips with her own. He did not respond immediately, but his hands never stopped moving, and once he seemed to realize that she was going to insist, his lips parted and returned the kiss. One hand still tangled in his hair, Mhairi let the other drop and reached lower. She settled it on the Warden's hip, then slipped further back, fingers digging into his behind, pulling him harder against her. Even through his heavy robe, she could feel something hard pressing against her, and smiled into the kiss.

Then she began to work her buttocks against his erection, squeezing and stroking him through his clothes.

The Warden groaned. "Hold on," he said, pulling back just long enough to get the words out before leaning against her and kissing her again. "I need to get this robe out of the way," he continued, a few moments later, seemingly somewhat short of breath.

"I'll help," offered Mhairi, and spun to face him.

"Strong hands," he remarked while she attacked his buttons. "I like strong hands on a woman."

The garb was unfamiliar, but it still yielded quicker than her armour had done, and soon joined her clothes in a pile on the ground.

He may not be the physical giant of a man the stories had made him out to be, but she liked what she saw. He was certainly not weak, either, but wiry rather than bulky. Mhairi hummed appreciatively and placed her hands on his shoulders, then let them slide lower, across his chest. The Warden's nipples were dark and stiffened obediently under her touch, and she rolled them between her fingers, grinning.

"Don't tease the Warden-Commander," the Commander in question admonished her. "It's not polite."

Mhairi chuckled, but continued her path downward.

There was an impressive tent in the Warden's undergarments. Mhairi relieved him of that last scrap of cloth, and he sighed happily as his erection was released from its confines.

At least _this_ staff had a knob on the end, Mhairi thought, and groaned once she realized where her mind had just gone.

If the Commander had been about to remark on the noise, he forgot about it when she wrapped both hands around his jutting length and squeezed. 

Mhairi grinned and begun to stroke, slowly, enjoying the sensation under her fingers, the soft, velvety skin over a hard, unyielding core.

As much as the Commander appeared to enjoy her attention, however, it was not long before he stopped her.

"I believe you have me at a disadvantage," he said as he pulled her to her feet, then silenced any protest she may have been about to voice with a firm kiss, and by the time he let go again, she had long forgotten what she was about to say. He continued down, leaving a trail of kisses over her chin, her jaw and her neck, across her shoulder, back and forth, then further down. He delayed when he reached her collarbone, tracing first one, then the other before moving on to her breasts. His lips and tongue were hot against her nipples, and she wondered briefly if he was up to new magical tricks, but concluded that it was simply the contrast between chill evening air and a warm, human mouth.

That was magical enough. Even more than when it was just his hands, that touch kindled a different kind of heat inside her. His kisses sent little frizzy shocks through her chest, and the sensation spread through her, coiling around her spine. She purred, wrapping her arms around the Warden, holding him close.

She did not ease up, nor did she resist when he eased her down on the blankets. She watched as though from a distance as her field of vision tilted until all she could see was a deep, dark sky dotted with stars.

Still, she had to let go eventually, when her partner started moving south again, but she did so only reluctantly. Instead, she folded her arms over her chest, hugging herself as he kissed his way down her body, leaving a wet trail across her ribs and further down. Took his time, circling as he reached her stomach, drew a wet circle around her belly-button with his tongue. She loved the way he seemed to appreciate the strength, the hardness of her body - so many men believed that a woman should be soft and weak, but not he. It was liberating, in a way, and it only made her enjoy his attention more.

His hands settled on her hips, over the waistband of her panties. Somewhat to her surprise, however, he did nothing to pull them off her. Instead, he simply resumed what he had been doing, kissing her through the cloth. Mhairi shifted where she lay, and noticed that she was breathing more shallowly; licked her lips and tried to calm down.

The Warden chuckled, lips pressed against her through the cloth.

"Impatient, are we?" he asked, and replaced his mouth with a finger, slowly circling, but not moving further down. Mhairi shifted again, raising her behind up and off the blanket, pushing against his finger, and nodded. She was _ready_ , had been ready since - since before she even got to see him naked, probably, and she was beginning to ache with unfulfilled desire.

He let out another chuckle, and went back to kissing her. And then he _did_ continue further down. Mhairi sighed happily and spread her legs, providing access, and soon enough he was licking her through her panties, tongue scraping across the cloth. She jumped when he finally brushed over her clit, briefly, before moving further down again.

She was wet. Her panties clung to her, not just from the Warden's saliva, and she whimpered, even more impatient now.

Finally, he began pulling at the waistband, signalling that he was ready to get her fully naked. Her legs shook a bit when she raised her lower body, allowing him to pull the last garment off her, and he did so quickly before diving back between her thighs. She felt his hands underneath her, supporting her, fingers kneading her buttocks, and then his tongue was upon her once more. This time, without anything between them.

Without any orders from her conscious mind, her hips began to rock against that teasing tongue, and her hands rose to her breasts, fingers seeking her nipples, squeezing and pinching roughly.

The Commander hummed as if to say that he understood her need, and quickened his pace. No longer teasing, his tongue danced around her clit; then she felt his lips against her, and her body shook, sparks scattering before her eyes, as he began to suck gently, pulling at the sensitive little bundle of nerves. Drawing deep, unsteady breaths, Mhairi bit her lip and arched her back, shoulders digging into the blanket underneath, and stared up at the stars through narrowed eyes.

Between her thighs, the Warden began to hum, sending faint vibrations through his lips and tongue, and Mhairi -

Eyes wide, staring unseeing up at the night sky, Mhairi still saw stars, yet not one of them belonged to a known constellation. For a brief moment, she considered trying to count them, but there were so many, and they were moving so fast.

She got to "one" before she no longer cared.

Stars didn't matter at all. What mattered was the storm raging in her belly, the way bolt after bolt of yellow, frizzy lightning shot through her, out through her legs, making them shake and kick helplessly; out through her arms until she had to tuck her hands under her arms to keep them still; and all the way up her spine, coiling around it, filling it with energy that burst in her head, burst into a thousand stars that all passed her by uncounted.

When she opened her eyes again, some time later, and the real stars began to filter back in, the first thing she noticed a warm body on top of her. She had no idea how long it had been there, nor did she care.

The Warden-Commander gave her a satisfied little smirk as she looked down.

"Want a kiss?" he wondered, and she had her arms around him, was tasting herself on his tongue before she could even realize why he was asking in the first place.

When they parted, they were both panting. "So," the Commander managed, after a few deep breaths, "about serving under me...?"

Mhairi laughed and wrapped her legs around him. "Anything you like, Commander."

"I just want to move a little further up." As he spoke, he pushed up against her, and she felt the tip of his prick pushing against her. She laughed again and released her grip, allowing him to move, and he purred in satisfaction as he positioned himself and slid into her to the hilt.

Mhairi closed her eyes, growling at the sensation of being filled to the brim. She was still sensitive after her first orgasm, and the pressure against her clit was almost painful, a chaotic fizzy sensation that seemed frayed at the edges, shooting off in every direction, sending shivers through her body and making muscles twitch whenever he moved.

And he was moving. Slowly at first, but each time ending in the same position, pressed tightly against her.

She couldn't help but whimper when he sped up, and he silenced her with a kiss.

In return, she raked her nails across his shoulders, and he kissed her harder, teeth clicking against hers. His thrusts became shorter and quicker, each one driving a startled little noise out of her. The ground was crumbling underneath her, she seemed to be falling, and she clung desperately to her lover, breaking their kiss to bury her face against his neck. Trembling, tense like a bowstring, all she could do was await another starburst - and it would not be long now.

And so, Mhairi arched up and cried out sharply as every nerve in her body lit up with pleasure, her hands falling to clutch at the blanket underneath her, hands shaking, knuckles whitening as she gripped it tightly; her toes curled as she drummed her heels against the Warden's ass and thighs, and the last thing she could remember was a sharp pain as he sunk his teeth into her shoulder, and it set off a blinding, deafening burst of light that, for a few moments, made her forget even her name.

-

"Any regrets?" the Grey Warden asked as they towelled themselves off.

"None," said Mhairi resolutely, and shook her head for emphasis.

He chuckled. "Glad to hear it." Then, in a softer voice, he continued. "Put that passion to use, Mhairi. You'll make a fine Warden."

Mhairi smiled, gazing into the fire. "I look forward to serving under you," she repeated.

The Warden laughed, and pulled her down on the blankets to settle in for the night.

The next evening, they would arrive at Vigil's Keep.


End file.
